The present invention relates generally to mattresses for medical patients with skin wounds.
More particularly, this invention pertains to mattresses for patients who are suffering from bed sores or pressure ulcers which can be a result of an extended stay in a hospital or medical facility. Traditional beds can produce pressure points on the body which over time can produce sores or wounds on the skin of the patient, which can be uncomfortable or painful. Additionally, patients suffering from skin trauma such as cuts, scraps, burns, bruises, or other skin injuries can experience pain from pressure points produced by traditional beds. The pressure points produced by traditional beds on the skin can irritate or exacerbate the affected area.
Additionally, movement of the patient on many traditional beds can cause additional skin tearing. Friction forces produced between the bed and the patient's skin during movement of the patient can pull the patient's skin causing tearing or additional trauma to the affected area.
What is needed, then, are improvements in mattresses for relieving pressure points on a person's body.